


Death and Remembrance.

by alienboyv



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, LMAO, Sorry?, haha :), if yall thought i was gonna make a nice fic yall wrong bc i did the dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Dusty skies and wet days make me want to go back to when it was all so simple, and the world was ours.





	1. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life; what fate makes out of it for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Kelly-Alec And I Thought This Would Be A Good Idea 
> 
> This Is Either Lighthearted Or Sad But Get Use To The Latter. 
> 
> [more info in the end notes] also btw some info: 
> 
> Nanami: Bisexual. Bipolar 2 with atypical features, C-PTSD, ADHD, & (GAD) Anxiety.  
> Tomoe: Bisexual. mild-moderate PTSD, Depression (with recurrent depressive episodes) & BPD.  
> Kei: Pansexual. (GAD) Anxiety, ADHD, & Dyscalculic. TMJ.  
> Ami: Pansexual. (GAD) Anxiety, Autistic, & Dyslexic. Migraines.  
> Kurama: Bisexual. C-PTSD & Atypical Depression.  
> Mizuki: Questioning. PTSD with psychotic features, ADHD, and possibly Autistic.
> 
> JOKES ON U THOUGHT ANY OF THEM WERE STRAIGHT OR NEUROTYPICAL!! FOOL!! MY QUEER NEURODIVERGENT HANDS ARE ALL OVER THEM!!

     "Momozono!" Isobe screeched into her ears as she read the book she had only recently gotten, The Count of Monte Cristo, which so far was interesting, though she was _100% sure Fernand Mondego is a creep,_ she's not too fawn of him, _he--_

 "Nanami!!" Ami laughed as she tapped on Nanami's shoulder, startling her as she puts her bookmark in her page, _Page 57_ , she identifies it. 

"So, how're you doing?" Kei says while looking at her phone.

"Fine, you?" Kei and Ami tell their story about their weekend and she laughs at their mistakes.

"So, you got anywhere to be later?" Nanami shakes her head. "Great, cause we're going to go somewhere later"

"When? I was about to say I've got some homework to do." Kei thinks "8:30?" Kei snaps her fingers "Genius! Ami?" Ami nods her head. "So we've all agreed to 8:30 pm, right?" They all nod. "Fantastic!"

 Just then they decide to have lunch, they take out their food and _screech!_

"Ami?" Kei and Nanami say at same

" _Snake!_ " Ami yells as she tries to get away, Nanami looks at it, _Mizuki that better not be you_ , and look who it is! She grabs him up and says "I'll be back!" and runs off.

 

     "What the _hell_ , Mizuki?" Nanami shook her head and sat him on the ground.

"I just wanted to see where you go, Nanami-chan!" He made puppy eyes and pouted at her.

"Well, why don't you go out with me later this week?" Mizuki smiled and said "Sure!!" She laughed at this notion. "For now, just go home?" He nodded and ran off.

 

     "Bye, Ami! See you, Kei!" Nanami said as they went their ways.

"You know, for a young god, you sure do love to diddle daddle with your friends, you know that right?"

"Tomoe!" Nanami gasped and looked around.

" _Behind_ _you_." He snaps back and she turns around. "What is it?" She sighed at his deep breath, getting ready to go on and on.

"We received a letter for you." She raised her eyebrows. "Before you ask, we, me and Mizuki, didn't open it." She gave a thumbs up and walked to the shrine with him.

 

     She went for the letter and opened it, the address was pretty far away from here _Who could it be? I don't know anyone there._ As she read it she quickly went from confused to angry.

 

_Hey Kiddo, it's your old man, I thought I should write to you (finally.) and see how you are, I'm glad you've found a place to live, but I thought, before anything happens, we could meet up? I'll be at the mall on Sunday if you don't come I understand, but see you there if you do._

 

_Till later,_

_Pops._

 

It was from her dad, the gambling dad, the neglectful dad, the dad who ran away from everything, the dad who left her with nothing, her dad.

She was so mad, he thought this would be okay? Leaving to god knows where (Actually, god doesn't know!) and expecting her to suddenly agree with this? What the--

"Nanami-chan? I think you should get some rest." That's when she realized she was crying, Mizuki tapped her shoulder. "I...sure." She went to bed and hoped this was all a dream.

 

     "So, would you mind telling me what was so upsetting that Mizuki made you go to bed early?" She choked on her soda and widened her eyes. "You saw?"

He cocked his eyebrows. "Nanami, you were _sobbing_."

"I was? Haha! So--"

"Not so fast, I'd like to know why."

"Nothing." He sighed "Nanami.." "Nothing!" She laughed.

"Nanami, you're being secretive, why must you keep so many secrets?"

"Because they're silly."

"If it's so silly, what harm will it do to keep them to yourself?" She sighed realizing she was going to have to tell him one way or another.

"It's my dad, he, he sent a letter asking to meet up with me at the mall on Sunday."

"So? Can you not just say no?"

"Tomoe! Whether or not I like it he is my father!" She slammed her cup on the table and got up. "I'll be in town if you need me, okay?" With that she got up and walked away. "Lady Nanami?" Kotetsu said softly next to Onikiri.

 

     "Nanami?" Himemiko said next to Kotarou, Nanami turned around and gasped "Himemiko!" They had a small hug and started chatting.

"What art thou doing here?" Nanami sighed and shrugged. "No reason."

"Nanami...if thou don't mind me asking...haveth thou..?" _Oh._

"No, I haven't told Tomoe or Mizuki that I'm mentally ill."

"Why? Would that not be good?" Himemiko turned her head sideways.

"I mean...maybe, I just, I just don't know? My medicine's fine, I don't need to tell them, whats the worse that could happen if I don't?"

Kotarou apparently had been listening and butted in. "You know, Nanami, as someone with Anxiety and Depression it's so much more easy to not tell people you care about your mental illnesses, but trust me, it'll more than likely work out in the long run." Nanami smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you." Nanami scratched the back of her head, she was lucky she had people to talk about this with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh some of yall think Nanami's neurotypical,,,disgusting.  
> also btw in this she's bipolar and has adhd [also which i guess u can see she has anxiety] bc fuck it  
> bUT WITH THAT BEING SAID IM NOT EXACTLY SURE HOW TO WRITE BIPOLAR DISORDER SO!! I'LL TRY!! 
> 
> so just to say what u should expect from the Bipolar part of writing her: 
> 
> long weekly/monthly manic phases  
> depressive phases lasting weekly/monthly  
> staying up,,really,,,really late,,  
> constantly doing something away from others  
> not much motivation  
> not much energy or lots and lots of energy etc 
> 
> she also has atypical features so. yeah.
> 
> she also has the problem of wanting 2 also destroy her relationships [same??]  
> she has the "50000000 emotions at once But Also None" problem which?? sa me??  
> ALSO yall gonna have 2 take bisexual Nanami out of my cold dead hands,,,  
> fight me,,this is more for future reference but yeah lmao. 
> 
> im reading The Count Of Monte Cristo rip so i made her read it 
> 
> (also it isnt mentioned but!! tomoe has really bad abandonment issues!! mizuki is so sorta that way but his is more related to yonomori dying, while tomoe is related to mikage leaving.)
> 
> (tomoe and mizuki are the only ones that dont have their stuff diagnosed. mizuki does after telling nanami about some feelings he's been having, tomoe does after he becomes human.)
> 
> and uh. kei has TMJ bc i have tmj. ami gets migraines as well. (im not knowledged on chronic physical stuff at all so i REALLY don't feel like i should put anything other than what i experience so i dont fuck it up.)


	2. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forget; what we do to get out of chaos and dullness within our brain and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that summary sucks i'll change it lol
> 
> HI im sorry i havent written in. Forever.
> 
> school + executive dysfunction is KICKIN MY ASS

      _What am I going to do?_   Nanami really doesn't have an answer to her own god damn question, huh? She's walking back to the shrine when suddenly her phone goes off.

She looked at the phone caller ID, _Kei._ She doesn't answer at first because, even if she won't admit it, she does like the song. 

"NANAMI! HOLY SHIT!" 

"Kei, what is it? Did I miss something?" 

"Nah, I just thought you were never going to answer, any-who...have you finished your slides on the different cultures burial pra--" _End call._

     She doesn't realize she's back at the shrine until she trips over the last thing of stairs. "You need a hand, Nanami?" Kurama says.

"Why..are you here..?" Kurama shrugged.

"I was bored and I was wondering what's going on."

"Nothings going on. It's just a normal day."

"Y'know...you don't need to lie, right? It's obvious something is bugging your mind." He tosses a sheet of paper to her. "Just in case."

_XXX-XXXX-XXX ....his phone number? Okay, that...makes sense. I guess._

* * *

 

_**MiMi** : Tomoe coming 2 school 2morrow?_

_**KeiKey** : CUMING_

_**MiMi** : Hey? Die?_

_**Nani** : CHILDREN PLEASE ur moms trying 2 do work_

_**KeiKey** : if its not getting the D should i care?_

_**Nani** : yes bc we're in the same english class and i have the rubric_

_**KeiKey** : bithc._

_**Nani** : also btw can i add kurama 2 the chat?_

_**KeiKey** : bitch no!_

_**MiMi** : bitch yes!_

_**Nani** : k_

_Nani has added KURAMA to the conversation._

_**KURAMA** : HEY ;D_

_**KeiKey** : vore_

_**KURAMA** : fuck no?_

_MiMi has changed  KURAMA'S name to KUU_

_**KUU** : caw caw_

_**Nani** : and screenshotted!_

_**KeiKey** : heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy naniiiiiii?_

_**Nani** :  wh_

_**KeiKey** : is bitch boy coming 2 school_

_**Nani** : bitch boy and vore boy. a duo._

_**Nani** : ye_

_**KUU** : NO_

_**Nani** : yes bitch!_

 

* * *

 

 

"Tomorrow's Friday, correct?" Nanami looks up from her phone (gifted by Kei.)

"Yeah..why do you wanna know?" Tomoe shrugs.

"No reason. I should sleep soon, it's 10." A silence fills the room. "...Night."

-

 

"Momozono, how's your medicine doing?" Her doctor smiles at her.

"Lamictal, the 100 mg? It's, uh, it's is doing good-"

"You're still on the starting dosage of Seroquel, 50 mg, do you think we may need to up it?" Nanami shakes her head, so far she'd been okay.

"The, uh, Effexor is doing well. I'm still on 75 mg, right?" The doctor nods. "The Vyvanse is fine, though-"

"Speaking of which, I need to monitor your Vyvanse and Seroquel in case of any interactions." The doctor starts rambling on, the medicine is really alright, even if it sometimes makes her appetite decrease.

"...Yeah. The Vyvanse is fine, though it does decrease my appetite, and it's causing me some problems during gym when I haven't eaten anything and become really weak."

"Do we need to chang-"

"No! It's fine, I just want some, um..." Nanami trails off. "Advice? So maybe I'll be able to eat later in the day."

"Eat breakfast before taking it, we could decrease it to a 50 mg instead of 75 mg." Nanami shakes her head, she's dealt with this since she was 14, she's found her ways to be able to stop doctors before they put her on four different medicines.

"Are you low on any of them?"  
  
"Uh, I only have about five days worth of the Effexor, and a week worth of the Lamictal." The doctor writes a prescription for a refill and sends her out.  
  
-

  
  
"Nanami, why were you late for school?" Kurama asks during Chemistry. It's one of those days where the really have no work, or at the least it's not important work, and they have a sub today so they can do just about anything.  
  
"I had a doctor's appointment 30 minutes after school started." Kurama raises his eyebrows.  
  
"What for?" He's still scrunched over his paper, practically laying down while writing down his answer. Nanami nervously breathes in, she puts her legs under her sits and on them.  
  
"Um..." She really doesn't know what to say, she isn't to open about being mentally ill, but she isn't secretive. She doesn't tell strangers nor people she's not close to, but if she's friends with someone and has known them long enough, she'll usually tell them if they ask. She has to decide, has she known him long enough and is she close enough to him? Does she trust him? "I had to get some medicine refilled." She impulsively spits out.  
  
"...Can I ask why? You probably don't wanna answer, but I'd love to get closer to you." Kurama winks and looks up at her, She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Just, um, stuff. Like..." She tries to think of one that she can share, ADHD and Vyvanse is really the one she could tell him and not feel like she's oversharing or that he knows too much about her, "Vyvanse, and some others."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
-

  
  
"Any changes in your medicine?" Ami asks during Lunch, Tomoe had gotten up, so now Nanami could talk about her medicine.  
  
"No, actually. Just got a refill." Ami and Kei go "ooooh." They both know the struggle of doctors hearing one side-effect (Like, decreased appetite causing problems or worsening.) and changing it, even if it's for their good, it sucks when they try to explain it and maybe investigate it a bit more.  
  
"Hey, um, Kei? I have an appointment with my psychologist after school, can you drop me off there?" Kei nods.  
  
"Will Tomoe be okay with you going there by yourself, or will he follow you? Do we have to find a diversion?" Kei makes some silly visuals with her hands, Nanami laughs and shakes her head.  
  
"No, Tomoe can be left alone." They continue laughing and making dumb jokes for the rest of lunch.  
  
-  
  
"I'll come to pick you up afterward, okay? It ends at 17:00, right?" Nanami nods and waves bye at Kei.  
  
She sits in the waiting room for a couple of minutes, until her psychologist beckons her to come back.  
  
"So, how is everything?"  
  
"Well, um, my depressive and manic episodes are less notable on the medicine. Off of my medicine, I still fill better, though the cycles are notable." She rubs her neck. "My anxiety is a lot better, but it isn't completely gone, though the medicines help it."  
  
"Well, that's good! Have you been using the coping mechanism I told you about it?" The psychologist grins.  
  
"Yes, actually! They've been helping." She smiles, but it quickly goes away. "...but um, something happened." The psychologist gives her a questioning look.  
  
"My dad, he, um..." Deep breathes, Nanami. "He sent me a letter, he said he wants to meet up Sunday."  
  
"Are you going to meet with him?" She looks to the side.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Half of me wants to meet with him, to see him again. Part of it is because he's still my dad, and I want to see him because it wasn't like I have no good memories of him and I'd like to just, make amends." She scrunches her fist. "Another part of it is...I want to tell him what happened. What happened because of the years of neglect, what happened to my psyche because I had to be the grown up in the house, the bullying at school because of him, what happened after he abandoned me, the trauma he's left with me." The psychologist nods.  
  
"What about the other half of you, the half that doesn't want to meet with him?"  
  
"I'm scared. I hate relieving my childhood over and over again, and what if he isn't any better? What if he's still gambling? I don't- I can't deal with that. Along with that, I'm angry with him and I just...I just want to move on."  
  
"It's understandable you might feel this way. I really can't decide for you, but if it helps, you don't have to stay for a long time, nor do you have to go alone. Your friends Ami and Kei, or that Kurama man, or your roommates. Tomoe and Mizuki, correct?" She nods.  
  
-

  
  
"Are you going to see your father?"  
  
"I'm busy- I'll talk about it later." Tomoe grabs Nanami's shoulder. "Stop-stop it, Tomoe. I'll give you an answer later-"  
  
"Why are you avoiding this question? Do you want to see him or not, is it not that simple?" He bombards her with questions.  
  
"Oh my- Stop it, Tomoe! It isn't that simple!" She turns around, her voice raising. "I don't have to talk about this with you- I have no obligation to lay out all my problems for you to see. Just leave it be."

"Nanami, is it because he left you?" She looks at him and breathes in.

"Yeah, Tomoe, it is. It wasn't just because that, it was because of the years I spent being neglected because, in my dad's eyes, gambling was more important than me. I had to be the fucking grown up of the house. Yeah, he's still my father and he loved me but just loving your kid is one thing, loving and caring for your kid is another. Part of me still loves him because he's my fucking dad and I had some good memories of him. God forbid I might be conflicted on what to do." Tomoe stares at her and drops his hand. "I think I might go, but Ami and Kei are busy and I don't want to go alone."

"I could come with you." She stares for a second before replying.

"...fine. I want Mizuki there too." Tomoe rolls his eyes but agrees.

* * *

 

 _ **KeiKey** :_ _i forgot how weird my older sister is._

_**MiMi** : isn't ur sis a furry?_

_**KeiKey** : yeah. u and her would get along so well._

_**MiMi** : i'm this close to blocking u._

_**KUU** : wow yall are so nice_

_**Nani** : YALL_

_**MiMi** : YALL_

_**KeiKey** : YALL_

_**KUU** : ??????????????_

_**Nani** : ur not from around here are u_

_**KUU:** nanami i swear to fuck_

_**Nani** : to fuck what?_

_**MiMi** : It Is Too Early In The Day To Deal With This_

_**KeiKey** : uwu im ami im pure i totally didnt eat out kei that one time and i dont like fights expect that one time i punched my friends boyfriend_

_**MiMi** : HE WAS A DICK, KEI!!!!!!!!_

_**Nani** : one time i said "fuck you" to ami and her voice AT THAT RIGHT MOMENT got deep (like. almost morgan freeman sounding) and said "gladly"_

_**KeiKey** : SKDFUHGREHJSKDFJHDSJKDFJHDJKSJFHGDHSJKDJFHGDHSJDHGFDHJ _

_**KUU** : OH MY FUCK_

_**MiMi** : IM SORRY I FORGOT TO BRING MY GAMEBOY FRIDAY BUT U DONT NEED TO REVEAL THIS TO THE GROUP_

_**Nani** : AMI THAT IS APART OF THE CONTRACT SO I DONT REVEAL ALL THE FUCKING BLACKMAIL I HAVE ON YOU._

_**Nani** : hey. i have so much worse blackmail against you. thats not even tip of the iceberg guys_

_**MiMi** : i wont deny it_

_**MiMi** : im a lot of things, but im not a liar_

_**KUU** : ami x nanami 500 chapter one-shot friendfiction_

_**MiMi** : [has sent a picture] ["had it not been for the laws of this land, i wouldve slaughtered you."]_

_**KUU** : DO IT_

_**Nani** : also yall im just gonna drop this im abt to go see my dad with tomoe and mizuki_

_**KeiKey** : WHAT_

_**MiMi** : WHAT_

_**KUU** : so yall get onto me for saying yall but not her?_

_**KUU** : WAIT_

_**KUU** : WHAT_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been over a fucking year lmao
> 
> btw
> 
> " slides on the different cultures burial pra[ctices]" is actually abt smth from earlier this school year (like september) bc thats what i just finished when i wrote that
> 
> and the whole convo with nanami and her doc was inspired by my doc appointment yesterday (i only take vyvanse + focalin but i got new adhd meds even tho I Am Fine. also i got anxiety meds.)
> 
> also im not a pharmacist nor am i a doctor but i did some research on the meds nanami is taking (what they treat, the interactions, etc.) but still.
> 
> "one time i said "fuck you" to ami and her voice AT THAT RIGHT MOMENT got deep (like. almost morgan freeman sounding) and said "gladly" is smth that happened earlier today. i was sitting with some friends and mutuals at p.e. i said fuck you to my guy friend (that's my age. there was another guy who's a grade above me.) and his voiced dropped and he said gladly. this was minutes before i got my friends lilly and aaron married bc im an ordained minister babey
> 
> sorry this took so long lmao. i'll try not to take so long next chapter.


End file.
